October 28, 2014 Main Event results
The October 28, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas on October 28, 2014. Summary The first WWE Main Event in the aftermath of Hell in a Cell was chock-full of action, including a rematch from Raw between The Miz & Damien Mizdow and The Usos, Paige facing off against Natalya, and Bo Dallas trying to pick up an inspirational win against U.S. Champion Sheamus. Not satisfied with the way The Usos defeated The Miz & Damien Mizdow on Raw, the A-Lister and his stunt double called out the brothers during “Miz TV” on WWE Main Event. Feeling they did nothing wrong, the twin sons of Rikishi proceeded to mimic The Miz, infuriating the former Intercontinental Champion to the point of demanding a rematch. As an official made his way to the ring, the WWE Universe in Houston was treated to a rematch from Monday Night Raw. Looking to get back into the WWE Tag Team Championship picture, The Usos displayed their teamwork, but The Miz remained in the battle, oftentimes refusing to tag in Mizdow. Nevertheless, the A-Lister remained in control, even using his stunt double as a human shield as an Uso came flying to the outside. Though Miz and Mizdow remained in control much of the match, The Usos were nearly caught trying to switch places. However, moments later the referee was distracted by an argument with Miz and Mizdow, allowing The Usos to execute twin magic again and secure a victory. After kicking her "bestie" Alicia Fox to the curb on Raw, Paige battled Natalya on WWE Main Event. Natalya's husband Tyson Kidd joined the announce team to observe his other half in the ring. Inside the squared circle, the former Divas Champions locked up and Natalya used her technical abilities to take control of the contest. However, the unorthodox style of Paige allowed her to take the fight to WWE's first third generation Diva. Natalya proved her resilience, reversing an attempted Sharpshooter and trying to apply one of her own. However, Paige countered and managed to pin her opponent for the win. Following Ryback's response to Bo Dallas' open challenge on Raw, the inspirational Superstar looked to regain a great deal of momentum by defeating United States Champions Sheamus. Physically outmatched against The Celtic Warrior, Dallas relied on his speed and agility to gain an early advantage. With each successful maneuver, Dallas celebrated, infuriating the U.S. Champion. As The Celtic Warrior's resilience mounted and his opponent's frustration took over, a succession of slaps from Dallas prompted Sheamus to end the bout with a powerful Brogue Kick. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Tyson Kidd defeated Adam Rose *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Damien Mizdow & The Miz (11:45) *Paige defeated Natalya (7:00) *Sheamus defeated Bo Dallas (4:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_109_Photo_01.jpg ME_109_Photo_02.jpg ME_109_Photo_03.jpg ME_109_Photo_04.jpg ME_109_Photo_05.jpg ME_109_Photo_06.jpg ME_109_Photo_07.jpg ME_109_Photo_08.jpg ME_109_Photo_09.jpg ME_109_Photo_10.jpg ME_109_Photo_11.jpg ME_109_Photo_12.jpg ME_109_Photo_13.jpg ME_109_Photo_14.jpg ME_109_Photo_15.jpg ME_109_Photo_16.jpg ME_109_Photo_17.jpg ME_109_Photo_18.jpg ME_109_Photo_19.jpg ME_109_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #109 results * Main Event #109 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events